


The Sinner

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Therese goes through an abortion.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

“I want it out of me! Get it out of me!” Therese screamed at the frightened doctor, who was standing before her with his latex gloved hands raised up in surrender.

“We will proceed the operation, Miss Belivet, but I must remind you to calm down first...”

She nodded and held her breath as she sat barefoot on the edge of the examiner table in a backless hospital gown. The doctor walked towards her wearing a face mask over his mouth and square cap on top of his head.

Carol was waiting in the hallway with an unlit cigarette stuck in her mouth. Hearing Therese’s outbursts coming from a closed room, shattered her heart. She wanted to get this morning over with. She never wanted to step foot in this horrible, forbidden building ever again.

What seemed like a lifetime, the door pulled open, revealing a pale, sweaty Therese. The cigarette falling onto the floor, Carol marched over in a pair of heels and wrapped her in a tight embrace. Therese’s body stiffened against her hold. She felt like a store mannequin. 

“It’s all over, darling, you did it,” Carol whispered comfortingly in her ear. She grazed her mouth along Therese’s jaw, staining her waxy skin with hot tears. 

Therese kept thinking about the man who raped her and had impregnated her. The man who called her a “bitch” from behind the corner of a drugstore and dragged her into a dark alley by the roots of her hair. He was not a saint, but a sinner.


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

Carol gazed across the bedroom at her woman standing in front of the full-length mirror wearing a beige color bra and panties. Therese covered a hand over the base of her private. She would be sore for several days. She had no reason to discuss what happened. What was done was done. Still, Carol felt responsible, somehow.

“I should have picked you up that night.”

“You had Abby over. And the bus stop was only a few blocks away.”

“That monster is still out there,” Carol sighed, rubbing a hand over her face; making her reading glasses rise up. “What if he comes back for another girl?”

“We live in the city, Carol. We can’t save everybody,” Therese spoke sharply. She caressed her small belly, thinking about the unborn child that had been growing inside of her. It was terminated. Taken out by a very sharp instrument she no longer wanted to set eyes upon or use. All the coat hangers would be thrown out of the closet for tomorrow’s trash.

“As long as I have you, you'll be safe with me...”

Therese turned around to make her way towards the bed. Carol had set her book aside to collect the photographer in her arms. They kissed each other gently before staring at each other, communicating with their eyes.

“I’m sick of being a target all the time,” Therese confessed. “Why can’t men just leave me alone?”

“Because you’re very special to them, and they want what they cannot have,” Carol tucked a dark tuft of hair behind Therese’s ear before leaning over for another kiss. Therese closed her eyes, feeling Carol’s mouth press into hers. She moaned, and knew that Carol was her softer side, her weakness.


End file.
